1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving support controller, and particularly to a technical field of an automatic lane change.
2. Related Art
Recently, various kinds of technologies have been proposed for self-driving of vehicles, such as automobiles. There is an automatic lane change as one element of the self-driving. For example, the automatic lane change includes a lane change for a right turn or a left turn associated with a course to a destination, and/or a lane change for passing of a preceding vehicle that is extremely slow in traveling speed or avoiding an obstruction. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-020898 discloses that an automatic control is canceled by an intervening operation by an operator during an execution of the automatic lane change.